1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a technique of generating, based on a digital signal, a programming current to be supplied to set the light-emission grayscale for a pixel circuit of a light-emitting device. More particularly, the invention relates to a control circuit for electronic devices, an electronic circuit, an electro-optical apparatus, a semiconductor integrated circuit device, an electronic system, and a control method for electronic devices, which are suitably used to inhibit a variation in the luminance so as to control luminance levels of pixels with high precision.
2. Description of Related Art
Electro-optical apparatuses using electro-optical devices, such as liquid crystal devices, organic EL devices (Organic Electroluminescent elements), electrophoretic devices, or electron emission devices are suitably used as display apparatuses.
Active-driving electro-optical apparatuses provided with pixel circuits are suitably used as high-performance display apparatuses (for example, International Publication No. WO98/36407)).
In electro-optical apparatuses, however, when adjusting the pixels to a lower luminance level, the luminance level is disadvantageously varied due to a difference of the pixel circuits. Particularly in electro-optical apparatuses provided with current driving devices, such as organic EL devices, the current is directly reflected in the luminance level, and the problem of a luminance variation is noticeable.
There is a further demand for an enhancement in moving-picture characteristics and visibility in order to provide display apparatuses with more high-performance functions.